plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt
Ancient Egypt is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The player's real journey starts here and the world itself is home to mummies. There are 25 levels in this world, 7 Plants to make use of and 12 zombies to fight at. Order of Events After level 4 of the tutorial, the player gets Penny and travels to Ancient Egypt. After beating Day 1, the player gets the Map of Space-Time-Ness and unlocks the world map. After Day 2, the player unlocks the Cabbage-pult and gets introduced to Plant Food. After Day 3, the player gets a key to unlock the Bloomerang and the mini game Special Delivery. Levels Main levels Goals for Success These levels' zombie types and flag numbers are same as their original ones. Two to three mission objectives are added. The player needs to complete all the missions to continue to the next level. Failure to comply to the conditions will force the player to restart the prescribed level. Day 7 *Match symbols to destroy the zombies Day 8 *Survive the massive attack in Ancient Egypt *Survive without any lawn mowers Day 11 (Locked and Loaded I) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 13 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 15 (Save our Seeds I) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 16 (Mummy Memory I) *Match symbols to destroy Zombies Day 17 *Never have more than 14 plants Day 18 (Last Stand I) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Day 19 *Never have more than 12 plants *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies Day 20 (Save our Seeds II) *Survive and protect the endangered plants Day 21 (Locked and Loaded III) *Survive the zombie attack with the given plants Day 22 *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Never have more than 15 plants Day 23 (Mummy Memory III) *Match symbols to destroy zombies Day 24 (Last Stand III) *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies Brain Busters All sorts of Brain Busters were merged together as one to a normal level. Special Delivery :Main article: Special Delivery :Special Delivery is an exclusive conveyor-belt level for Ancient Egypt. During this level, the player is forced to used all the plants that are in the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Like its previous levels, this one is just a standard level. Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player is forced to survive the wave of zombies and protect the endangered Sunflowers. Otherwise, they will fail the level. In the previous updates of this Brain Buster, the player can dig the endangered plant but now in the latest updates, digging is ommitted in order to prevent immediate defeat. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded makes the player restricted to the plants that they will use. They are only required to use the plants given to them in order to win the battle. Even though the plant is locked yet, they can get a tendency to use that plant (Unless it's unlocked already). This will serve as a demo for that plant if ever that manages to happen. The player must win only using the given plants to them. Locked and Loaded serves as a reference for a certain weapon in real life, where once it is armed, it should not be disarmed anymore. Mummy Memory Mummy Memory is Ancient Egypt's real exclusive minigame. In this minigame, they will tap two ceramic signs to reveal the symbols. If the player manages to get the two similar symbols (e.g two skulls), the zombie will immediately die. However, if they pick different ceramic signs with different symbol appearing (e.g a skull and a lucky clover), the sign will flip again. It's based on an actual memory game where in the challenger has to select a term and its corresponding meaning to get the correct answer, a synonym of a certain term, or an antonym of a certain term as well, etc. Last Stand Last Stand makes a return once again. Just like it's previous game, the player can start the onslaught and survive 5 consecutive waves. However, in this game, the player has to survive 1 flag only with extreme numbers of Zombies storming the Player's lawn and most likely attack violently with Sandstorms. The player is provided with great amount of sun and Plant Food as there are no zombies that will carry a Plant Food in order to aid the player from winning. Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers are not allowed in this brain buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, he can win without the aid of Plant Food. Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is the Endless Zone of Ancient Egypt. The player can unlock the Endless Zone after beating the twelfth day of the world. The player can practice and hone their skills in surviving an escalating level after level of endless zombies. As the player progress throughout the higher levels, 80% of the lawn will be occupied with Tombstones that would certainly prevent the player from planting plants further. Also, the player can test their skills in surviving an extreme number of Gargantuars that will storm their lawn. Gallery AncientEgyptMap.jpg|Old area map PvZ2 Egypt01.jpg|Acient Egypt's first look bg_egypt_27114.jpg|Concept of the Ancient Egypt. Music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt ☿ HD ☿|Stage music Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿|Mini-games Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Music - Ancient Egypt Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿|Ultimate Battle (Day 11) Walkthrough See Ancient Egypt/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is the only world that does not contain an animal zombie, unless one counts the Camel Zombies. *It is unknown how ice-related plants can survive in the heat. *In the new map of the version 1.7 update, you can see a parody of "Superman" near level 17. You can see 3 zombies trapped in square glass but it goes by quickly. *In the version 1.7 update, the sandstorm type of surprise attack was removed at the Pyramid of Doom endless zones. **This is because it would be very difficult for the player to compensate if Sandstorms where to occur when numerous Gargantuars would attack. *This area so far is the only area which all tiles can be planted on. **However, the tombstones must be removed first. *This is also the only area so far that has missions to appear "Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies", but this was only after version 1.7 update. *In the v1.9 update, the player is now allowed to lose lawn mowers on certain levels that has an objective "Don't lose any lawn mowers." Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas